L - Greatest Detective Of Fiore
by The StoryFictionteller
Summary: After L died , he woke up in Earthland . Someone evil , bored with life decided to bring L because of his friend, Ryuk's advice . Now L becomes a famous detective of Fiore , simply known as L with a new person to be his new Watari . Watch as he later meets Fairy Tail and has lots of true friends and adventures .
1. Afterlife ?

**Yo guys . I dont own Death note or Fairy Tail . Just this story and my OC who is going to be L's New Watari . Hope you enjoy .**

Death Note . Ahhhhh...The name sounded so nasty as it actually is . It is a cursed book . The last thing L wanted to see anymore . He saw the only person he considered a friend smiling truimphly over him which screamed " I am Kira Mohtafukas and I am the best ! Suck it Bitch I won..." and so much more . Light Yagami was Kira . L was right .He WAS never wrong . And by simply going against his rules of life '1st Rule = I am never wrong and Second Rule= If am wrong - Go back to the first ' he lost his life . 'So this is what Death feels like' thought L as he simply embraced it . But noooo , luck's a bitch and she couldn't let L just go . L drowned in the amber abyss as black hands grabbed hold of him . He could make out they were feminine . Was he in a James Bond movie opening ? The hands were all over him . One reached below his belt and groped...

 **X 776 November**

L woke up quickly with his eyes wide . Was he actually dead ? He was in a stale old house . It had cream coloured cement walls with a wood and straw roof . The house gave a warm feeling to his heart. The window showed a scenery greener than the greenest parts of Earth . A pretty woman who had a smile on her face entered with a tray inside the room . L studied her quietly . She had a warm , welcoming smile , her hair was long that reached till half of her back while in the front it was over her shoulders reaching till a mature and big bust . Her brown hair had a few gray strands in them . She was attractive enough to make L blush a little like a small child , which meant she was very attractive . She wore a green shirt with a red apron and a red skirt reaching till her feet . She had a figure men and women both could die for . She came to the bed L was on and set the tray with cake and tea for him on the table beside the bed and started speaking " Good Morning ! Last night I found you out in the forest where you were sprawled all over the ground . I picked you up and brought you to my house . I am Rosa Sparks . It was assuming you were a man who walked away too loaded from a bar as it was a saturday night . Who might you be ?" . L was going to say something regarding having her pick him up , but she cut him off saying "Please , you were pretty light (L winces a bit ) and suprisingly toned (L blushed at this)."

L couldn't trust her yet . So he said "I dont mean to be rude but before I tell you my name , may I know where I am ?( and by the way I only drink tea)" . Rosa's smile lit up even more when she heard and replied "You are not the very trusting type . You are not likely to be lying of the fact that you dont drink alchohol. Anyways , you are in Crocus , the Capital of Fiore ". L got confused and his face showed so .

"Fiore ? Crocus?"

" You are not around from here ,are you? Are you from Ishigar or even further like Alakitasia or somplace ?"

"I am sorry , I have never heard of these places ."

"Are you a Wizard " asked Rosa ,now signs of concern showing on her face .L tells her about the place he came from and that there is no such thing as wizards . "Where on Earthland are these Japan and England?" asked Rosa . "Earthland ? I am sorry , but I come from a planet called Earth which is quite simliar to this ."L replied convinced that she was mad and tried to humor her. Rosa saw through that and said "This Earth you come from doesn't have magic at all ? I can understand why you must think I have an ill mental state of level . Here let me show you magic " She said . L got suprised how she knew what he was thinking . She was no ordinary women . L was 98.7% sure she was a detective or part of law enforcement of some sort. She took the cake and gave it life as it started running around . L simply looked at it wide eyed . It jumped at his hands and seemingly died . L then gobbled up the "dead" cake like a child . Rosa smiled at this . L decided that she was telling the truth . He told her about his world and himself along with the events leading up to his death (he even told her his real name) . Rosa felt sorry for him . She in turn told her about his world . L showed signs on how he got intrested after hearing about the council . Rosa noticed that . She told him that how its wierd both Earth and Earthland have humans. L then finally got up and sat in his wierd way . He took the tea and put lots of sugar in it . Rosa looked at him wide eyed as he drank it . He then asks "Are you still a part of the law enforcement here ?"

Rosa replies amazed " How did you..." L cuts her off " I was the best detective in my world " She swallowed her tea there and then . She had retired at the age of 40 from being a council detective . She and L talked about how he came here and maybe this is another planet or a different reality . Then she got up noticing it was night time and said " Good Night . Shall I call you L or Ryuzaki ?" . L replied " Whatever you wish . It actually is suprising Ms. Sparks how attractive you are yet not married ". ' How did he know ? ' thought Rosa wide eyed . Then she calmed down and thought ' Yeah he WAS the best detective ever in his world ' . " Well good night Ryuzaki. " Rosa said . She went out the room and as she was closing the door L replied "Good Night Rosa " . L doesn't sleep . He picked up the newspaper and opened the crimes section .

 **Next Morning...**

Rosa woke up to see L in the living room . "I have solved all the crimes in these newspapers . Would you mind setting up a connection to the council under the following conditions ? I dont sleep if you are wondering ." L said . Rosa just nodded back .

"Make it untraceble , no visual just put up a capital L in Black Cloister Font and mask my voice to with effects to make it unrecognisable ." said L . Rosa got to work as she smirked and thought to herself " You just might be the best detective of this world as well . And my life just got more intresting '


	2. Meet Lucy !

**You guys are rude . Dont even know if anyone reads this . Whatever . Due to no votes on the poll I decided to NOT make L a wizard as of now . I am open to all suggestions .** **X 777 , January**

 **UPDATE : SOMEONE READS THIS**

 **THANK YOU**

 **Eka-tepac , Neko249 and OUTontheVERGE for following**

 **Neko249 for making this fic a Fav**

L was now a famous name in Fiore . He had help catch the culprits of so many unsolved cases that it would be justifiable to say "ITS OVER 9000 !" if someone asked the number of cases he had solved . L was like a mole which somehow got all secret , old , discarded , ongoing cases that were yet to be solved . The Council decided to give up and willingly give cases for L to solve . But they noticed that after a month or so after L's appearance he started picking on cases . Only L and Rosa knew why . In the begining , L was new to this world wanting to know more and seeing all kinds of crime taking place here . But now , he has fit in this world ( like the way L fit in his own world ) . That meant he was an anti-social genius who knew everything about what is going on . Now L considers this life normal , only taking cases that interested him .

L noticed one thing : No male visited Rosa , only women did . He knew Rosa had male accquintaces ( i might be spelling this wrong ;p) as he had seen her talk to quite a lot on lacrima screens . She even was good friends with Yajima from The Council . So L decided to ask her .

"Rosa, I have noticed that no men talk to you personally with the exception of me . But you do talk to women . Why is that ?"

Rosa became stiff as L asked her . Then she sighed .

"It was a matter of time I would have to tell you this . Once I was after a dark wizard group who used charms for ...umm... selfish and disgusting purposes . We stopped them , but their leader got away . I chased after him , but he put a charm on me , or actually a curse , that all men would be phsically , emotionally and sexually attracted to me upon a 75 metre radius . He told me that I seduced him in a way no other woman could , which caused him to slip-up his plans . He got away while I was stuck with this . Due to this I left the force and charms were illegalized . Only he knows the counter-charm for this . You are suprisingly not affected , Ryuzaki ."

"Actually , I was a little affected . I trusted you really easily and opened up to you in less than 10 minutes . But I was not fully affected as charms infect lacrima or magic in the bloodstream and I have no traces of lacrima what-so-ever . That also means I dont posses the ability to perform magic . But magic was used on me took bring me here and it some how reverted me to the age of 17 . But I dont notice that much difference as I was the same as when I died while I was 24 years old . Due to some magic lingering in me I got affected . But after sometime the magic faded out . "

"I have a question Ryuzaki . How do you know that you are 17 years old ?"

"I had problems with my penis becoming erect at the sight of attractive woman at this age"

"You are kidding , right ?"Rosa asked with a sweat drop (anime sweat drop) .

" No . Though Rosa , you are attractive enough without the charm ." L answered with a straight face .

Rosa blushed . L then looks up at her from his magic laptop (just imagine a laptop that would run on magic and have functions according to the fairy tail world) and spoke "Remember I told you about Watari ? I hid nothing from Watari (except my secret candy stash) ,trusted and was almost fully dependant on him . The same is with you ."

Rosa replies with a smirk " Even your secret candy stash ?"

L replies with his smile ( yes , the one that resembles a rape face ) "You will never know !"

 **2 hours later...**

There was a knock on door . Rosa opened it to find her best friend standing there . Layla Heartfilia .

(Though she is known to have 3 keys [Aquarius,Capricorn and Cancer] its not said she does not own more keys . so in this fic she has Virgo) . Rosa squealed in joy "LAYLA!" . Layla smiled at Rosa . They both were very close friends . They both knew each other's secrets . Layla replied "How do you do , Rosa ?" Then she turned to L and spoke " You must be Ryuzaki " .

L concluded who she was as Rosa had earlier told how deep her and Lalya's friendship was . Then a girl who was a younger 9 year old copy of Layla walked in , shy and hesitant .

L replied back " You must be Layla Heartfilia . A pleasure to meet you. " L shook her hand sitting in the crouching manner he usually does .

Layla smiled " Likewise . Rosa wasn't exaggerating about the way you sit " . Lucy stood at the doorway not sure whether to enter or not . She wished she could stay at home and look out for L on the news . L caught a teddy bear smuggler that had stolen her teddy bear . She was grateful . When she asked her mother where they were going , her mother just said "You'll see " . All she saw was a panda man , Auntie Rosa talking to her mom . Well actually panda man was working on a magic laptop . Lucy decided to see what he was doing .

Layla and Rosa saw Lucy and smiled at each other knowing Lucy's fascination for L .L had a bad feeling about that exchanging of smiles . It was not a sinister smile but there was something wrong . Thats when he noticed Layla's daughter ... Lucky... Lucy! Yes , it was Lucy , coming close to him . She had a blush on her face as she approached . L knew what that showed . She was shy . L did not having much experience with this stuff . He was getting a brain overload . Will she cry ? Will she be like Misa calling him names ? Or will she be a non stop chatty Misa ? Luckily , for L , Lucy spoke up .

"What is your name Mister ?"

"I am Ryuzaki . You must be Lucy . Nice to meet you "

"What are you doing ? "

"I am a ... detective . I am solving cases "

"Oh my... You must know L if you are a detective ! Do you ? Do you? "

L was taken aback . She was shy . Then she got excited and curious . Why did she want to know about his relation with L if she thought he had any ? Had she figured out that he is L?

"I need to thank L for catching that Teddy Bear Smuggler ! He help me get my teddy back!" Lucy squealed . L knew the truth behind that exchanging of smiles now . He smiled . L looked at her like an owl and asked her "Lucy , I will tell you a secret that you must not tell anyone . Promise ?"

"How about a pinky promise ?" Lucy asked while upholding said finger . L got confused . What is a pinky promise . Lucy was smart to figure out that L was having problems understanding . Lucy giggled .

" See , its done like this " Lucy said while wraping her pinky finger around his . "Now I wont break the promise !"

L smiled at this . Not a rape face smile but a humane one . " Well you see , the secret is ...

I...

Am...

L "

"SCRRREEAAAMMM! YOU ARE L ? THANK YOU ! THANK YOU ! THANK YOU ! THANK YOU !" Lucy squeezed L . Layla and Rosa laughed . L was a bit uncomfortable but he liked getting a hug . For the first time in his life ... second life ... that doesn't matter . He got his first hug . It was great and suffocating at the same time . Layla got up . She turned towards L and spoke "I would like to thank you and give you something behalf of my daughter . OPEN , GATE OF THE MAIDEN , VIRGO !" A pink haired woman appeared with an attractive maid outfit and figure . L found her to be very cute . And from that day onwards L and Lucy helped Virgo bake a cake for L every evening . But after the unfortunate death of Layla Heartfilia , those vistings stopped . They had kept that routine for six months . (From January X 777 To July X777 ) . In July , Layla fell sick . So , Rosa and L went there everyday . A few months later , she died . Rosa was sad . L was also sad . Then Lucy and L stopped meeting .


	3. Where the story begins

**Thank You**

 **blaberous for following the story and making it a fav !**

 **Update :Those who saw that completely random chapter-3 , sorry for that . I posted the wrong document !**

 **X** 776 **October**

L . Light Yagami . Such intresting people . Light Yagami's time has not come . But L's has . His shinigami friend , Ryuk has to be thanked by him . Not by L , but by him . After all , if Ryuk had not given Light a death note and ignite the battle between L and Light . If this had not happened , Ryuk would have had nothing to tell him . Now unsuspecting reader , this him or he , who is neither L or Light , who is he ? Ryuk ? No . Its the person who brought L to Fiore . He watches all . He plans to strike or not , you have no idea , for you do not know who he is . He is NOT Batman . He is evil .

 **JAPAN 2007**

Matsuda was thinking . He was secretly Bruce Wayne . He was Batman . He was right . Kira is ... Joker ! Damn that Asshole ! Well , that did not explain how L's body vanished after his death . Alfred-tari died with L . L died a virgin . Richard Branson must be happy .

(Due to L's body disappearing , the universe malfunctioned and got pretty fucked up )

Sayu Yagami had got back the death note as planned . She dropped the book in Light's school so he could pick it up . Of course , she had to give up her ownership . Misa Amane , her lesbian girlfriend , who acted to be Light's lover was actually her lover . Now that she had the death note back in her hands , all she had to do was kill Light . And then catch Batman . Both Matsuda and Sayu thought at the same time : While it was Light vs. L , behind it all , was the actual thing that was Batman vs. Sayu or , more known as , The Joker . One more step and the truth shall be uncovered .

 **Back to the future ...**

After Layla's death at the hands of Magic Deficiency , only few knew the truth . That you wont know . But L and Lucy wouldn't meet again for a long time .

 **X** 781 **May**

"No ! Rosa ! Hold on !" L shouted with tears in his eyes . Rosa was disappearing in front of his very eyes . That hit was fatal . Her body was getting turned into golden bits of light (DAMN YOU KIRA) which looked like golden fireflies . It was a beautiful sight to look at . 'ITS NOT FAIR !' thought L . Rosa just got free of her charm . The golden flittered away , as to show how free she was . L then smiled . At least she was free .

 **A few days later ...**

Yajima was a good old guy with a three way pointed hat or whatever you would call it . He walked down to Rosa's home . He knew what happened to Rosa . He knew that L was with Rosa . He had a job for L . That and of course , he had come to give his condolences . Rosa had a nice ass . Whenever he walked behind her , he reached up to her ass at full height .

Anyways , not to think of that . He had reached her cottage . He knocked on the door . No reply . He waited . After sometime , he decided to speak up .

"L , I know you reside in their "

Suddenly the door opened revealing a short man about Yajima's height with a strange attire . He was Makarov Dreyar . Makarov had a sad smile on his face . He and Yajima nodded at each other and Yajima entered the house . A young man was sitting there . Yajima had thought L to be around Rosa's age and as a partner of ... you know ... love , hanky-panky . Well , anyways . Yajima entered and sat in front of L . The wooden table between them seperated the two . Silence dropped the temprature of the dark room to a dangerously cold temprature . Yajima decided to break the threatning silence .

"How are you holding up , young lad ?"

"I am fine , Yajima-san . I do believe that is not the main reason you came here for "

"You are not wrong my boy . Have you heard of the newly appointed council members Siegrain and Ultear ?"

"Yes , I do know of them "

"I do not a have a good feeling about it . I would like you to investigate their backgrounds and their activities . Their lives from now on would be kept an eye upon by you . Are you intrested ?"

"Yes , I wont lie . Do you have any details to offer , perhaps , files on them ?"

"Yes I do"

Yajima placed a file on the table for L to see . L picked it up and read it . It slipped from his thumb and finger (his wierd way of holding stuff) and all contents of the file spilled on the floor . Then he noticed a picture of Siegrain and Rosa talking normally . Yajima noticed and spoke "And yes , besides you , he is the only man who can talk to her normally"

L decided . This Siegrain guy and Ultear woman were suspicious . He was taking this case .

"I accept this case " L said with determination in his eyes .

 **X** 783 **, October**

Jude Heartfilia had heard of L . He was this legend of a detective who only took cases that intrested him . He knew for a fact that L knew Rosa really closely and met his daughter thanks to his lovely wife . He loved her a lot . But she is gone . But this fact would be all he needed for L to take this case . All L had to do was track his daughter and keep tabs on her . He wouldn't need to tell L when he plans to strike and take Lucy back .

Meanwhile with L...

His investigation on Ultear and Siegrain was really instresting . What was the connection between the Tower Of Heaven , the only remaining , one of the evil 'illegal' R-Systems and Siegrain . Who was this Jellal ? Other than a name and some information on him , there was nothing on him . No picture either . This Jellal person is very careful . He knew someone who could help him . He needed to interview that someone . Her name is ...

Erza Scarlet

 **To be continued ...**

 **The Sayu - Matsuda is just a little thing I decided to do cause I was bored and didn't have a death note . As for Rosa , you haven't heard the last of her .**


End file.
